


Basically Sonic Adventure

by Max_Madness



Series: Basically The Plot [3]
Category: Sonic the hedghog
Genre: Character Analysis, Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Madness/pseuds/Max_Madness
Summary: Childhood memories get destroyed by guy with no sense of humor.
Series: Basically The Plot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Overview

Ah, Sonic Adventure, the enigma of controversy. You see, fans of the Sonic Games can't seem to agree if this was the last good Sonic game or the first bad Sonic game, but for me it will always have a special place in my heart as the first Sonic game I remember, to watching my older brother play it, to getting a chance to play the director's cut. That being said, this is the Basically the Plot series, which means I'm about to take my childhood and rip it a new one. I mean, I've already stumbled onto Furaffinty by mistake, I can't stoop lower then those guys.  
Becuase there is so much, I'll have to split this into different parts, one for each story, but I'll spend this chapter for overview purposes. Sonic Adventure has you playing as Blue Spinner and his pals, each with their own spin on the game play, as they go on various stories through unique perspective, but ultimately trying to keep Dr. Fat man from gathering the Power Gems and feeding the Great Jello Monster.  
Now the game was originally made for ill fated Sega Dreamcast, which my brother played, and ported to other platforms like the Game cube, which I played, but functionally, you could still do a lot. In the original Dreamcast version, the save file, correct me if I'm wrong, was in a hand held that had a mini game on it, but in the Gamecube version, you could unlock those  
The game had about 11 levels or stages, all of which had different versions depending on the character you've selected, some stages they called sub-stages (basically mini-games), but the main story actually took place in the three Adventure Fields which acted as open world hubs including, Generic City, the Mayan Ruins, and the Flying Destroyer.  
There was also a thing called the Chao Garden, each Adventure field had their own, and I would be lying if I didn't spent a majority of my down time just hanging out with these cute little things, but I'm getting distracted by the Cute kids.  
Since this series is about ripping the story, and there is six of them, this will take a while, so buckle up!


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog

We begin the game with the only character we can select, The Blue Spinner. Opening up in Generic City at night, we're greeted to a police helicopter flying by, followed by a Glowey Light. Then the Blue Spinner runs along the building tops, breaking in his new Reeboks, when he stops to look at the city. He sees some police cars drive by and goes to check it out.  
We're then given another cut scene where some evil creature had jumped from the roof of a building. The seemingly over militarized police surround the creature, threatening to shoot if he doesn't comply, which he doesn't. The cops unleash the ulitmate police brutality only to realize their cops in a video game, and that they can't possibly beat this thing and run like girls.  
Spinner, being the adrenaline junkie he is, decides to fight the monster. After beating the thing, it does it's best blob impersonation and flees via manhole cover, leaving Spinner in the rain. Then we see Dr. Fatman proclaim the creature to be the Great Jello Monster, god of Jello related products, before laughing maniacally for no reason.  
The next morning we see Spinner being a complete ho-bo, sleeping in a hotel pool chair when he wakes up just in time to see the Two-Tailed Mutant flying a plane. Spinner remembers Mutant is under aged and shouldn't be flying, evident by the Mutant crashing.  
Spinner runs down the beach to check on Mutant. After getting his friend, Mutant tells Spinner the reason he's not using Spinner's plane is because his working on a new one, and said new one is way better then his old crappy one, especially sense it has a Power Gem running.  
So they decide to go to Mutant's workshop in the Mayan Ruins to check out the plane when Dr. Fatman shows up in his flying wheel chair and demands the Power Gem. Naturally, Spinner says no, so Dr. Fatman flies down and come back up with an even bigger wheel chair. I mean, in full view of the trian station. Seriously, how did Spinner and Mutant NOT see the obvious war machine on the cliff side? Whatever, Spinner trashes it easily anyway.  
But it turns out Fatman being 'knocked out' was just him playing opossum long enough to snatch the Gem from Mutant's hands. Fatman introduces our heroes to Jello Monster and feeds him the power gem, unlocking his first transformation, The One That Jacks Off. After that, Fatman reveals his plan to have the Jello Monster destroy Generic City with the giant wave of Jello Product, so he can build Fatman City on the remains. After that, they leave.  
Spinner and Mutant realize if Jello Monster has all seven Power Gems, he'll be unstoppable, so the hunt begins. After running through a LITERAL TORNADO, they find the second Power Gem.  
They go back to Generic City, where Spinner gets his first upgrade, the Air-Jordans. With them, he is able to slame some sick dunks. This impresses the casino staff, who let Spinner in. In the casino, you have to win rings in order to get the Power Gem, which you win at the pin ball machines, because, I don't know why. What I do know is that if you don't get a hundred rings in the pinball machine, you get thrown into the sewer. And when go to dispense the rings in the vault, the casino does it in the most casino why possible, by using giant metal arms to literally shake you down. Much like actual Vegas.  
Apperantly, Fatman owns this casino, and he things Spinner and Mutant had cheated by tilting machines, so he takes the Power Gem and uses chemical warfare on you, to make you go night night. Fortuantely, he didn't find the other Gem.   
In the Mayan Ruins, the next Power Gem is in the local sky resort, but Spinner and Mutant apparently chose the wrong time to show up, as find themselves outrunning an avalanche. Still got the Power Gem.  
As they head off to find the next Power Gem, Spinner and Mutant run into Capt. Dreadlocks, who is decidedly not in a good mood. After trying to punch Spinner, Dreadlocks demands the gems, in which Spinner says no way, which results in a fight. The Power Gems get dropped, and Dr. Fatman swoops in to steal them. Dreadlocks realizes he's been tricked, apparently for the second time. Fatman summons the Jello Monster, who, in his second form, had been hitting the gym. Fatman gives Jello Monster the Power Gems, and the Jello Monster goes through a mermaid phase. After a second fight, the Jello monster is vanquished again.  
Dr. Fatman then reveals his greatest invention, the Flying Destroyer. After being beamed up, he flies off. Mutant suggests using the plane to catch Destroyer, but Dreadlocks claims he has other things to take care of.  
Spinner and Mutant catch up to the Destroyer and take out a good amount of it's defenses, but there was one thing they didn't count on, “I'm a firin' mah lazah BWAAH!!!!”  
The plane almost makes it out of the way, only for it's wing to get clipped.  
Spinner ends up in Generic City, not knowing where Mutant is. He goes off to find Mutant, but finds someone worse the even Fatman or Jello Montser, the Pink Haired Fangirl. Spinner is understandably horrified by this, knowing the crush she has.   
Well, she has a request, Fangirl shows Spinner a birb she found on the side walk and wants Spinner to care for it. Obviously, he doesn't want to, I mean Fatman is threatening to drown Generic City in Jello, so there isn't much time, but Fangirl and her pet comes along anyway.   
What she neglected to tell Spinner, is that the Demonic Trashcan is after said birb, and Trashcan had could up. Spinner knows Trashcan isn't much of a match for him or his ego, but it seems when it come to life and death situations, Fangirl's attention span is about as long as a Twitch Streamer hyped up on Aderale. The theme park has a special for cute couples, and it seems like they qualify, seeing as the theme park is an actual level. I've played this multiple time, why? Because curse you, racing cars are the best.  
But as theme parks go, Spinner and Fangirl get seperated, so obviously, she went to the highway. After running around the city, Spinner just couldn't find Fangirl any where, well, until he sees Trashcan making off with her to the Mayan Ruins.  
Confronting the Trashcan, there is a shadow black out the sun. Okay, how do you NOT notice the giant ship in the air? Whatever.  
So Spinner peruses the Flying Destroyer through a literal volcano, only to realize fast legs are no real replacement for wings, but Mutant has that covered with Plane 2.0.  
After hitching a ride, the two fly off to face the Destroyer. Knowing a perpeller bi-plane is no match for a death cannon, Mutant chances the Plane 2.0 to battle mode and wrecks the cannon. But as they land, Mutant somehow forgets an important detail, no landing gear. Wonderful plane there buddy.  
But it seems Mutant isn't the only one who has form changing planes, as the Flying Destroyer also has an alt-form. Mutant is impressed, but Spinner is only focused on the mission, what a trooper.   
Fatman thinks the heroes won't be able to find the entrance to some, Sky Deck, but, it's right there.  
After running around the ship, Spinner and Mutant find Fatman seemingly about to molest Fangirl. Oh good, he only takes the Power Gem hidden in the birb's locket. After collecting the Power Gem, Fatman summons another robot, Elite Tincan #2. Fatman orders ET2 to bust a cap in Spinner's ass, or else. Why do you feel the need to threaten an already loyal robot? Oh well, I'm sure it'll be explained later. After another character fight, Spinner is about to finish ET2, until Fangirl defends ET2, claiming the robot helped her. Spinner is skeptical, but ultimately decide to spare the hunk of junk.  
Then the Flying Destroyer decides it doesn't want to fly anymore. Spinner tells Mutant to take Fangirl and get off the ship while he deals with Fatman once and for all. After switching the ship back it's regular form, you go to the center of the ship where Fatman had not only feed Jello Monster a fifth, but also a sixth Power Gem, bringing Jello Monster to his near perfect form, the Death Toad. Also, some dude named Large is there, his pet frog is in the Death Toad, I don't know why. Spinner tells Large he'll get the frog out while Large just runs off. What a pal. After a tough battle, Spinner defeats Death Toad to Dr. Fatman's dismay. Capt. Dreadlocks shows up after the battle, somehow, and Fatman flees. Spinner just decides it's a good idea to JUMP OFF THE SKY HIGH SHIP to chase this guy, only to land head first in the ground and get stuck again.  
Spinner looks around and sees that it's a part of the Mayan Ruins he had never been to. That's when he witnesses the Mayan temple opening up in front of him, then sees a Glowey Light beckon him inside. So Spinner obliges, following the Glowey Light through the obviously booby trapped temple, just for Glowey Light to show Spinner some ancient graffiti art. That's when the Glowey Light sends him back in time to see a pre-floating Floaty Island and it's shrine all on fire and stuff. There, he meets Cassandra Truth as she moans about the cercumstances and, what, um, those Cute Kids are, sleeping, right? Right!? Cassandra claims she has to stop this, so she goes to the Biggest Power Gem, simply known as the Boss Gem.   
Then the vision ends and Spinner is inconspicuously teleported outside the Mayan Temple. He takes a moment to digest what he just saw when he notices Dr. Fatman fly by. He fellows Fatman to the Fatman Base, which definitely DOESN'T look like he is compensating for something, and infiltrates. Spinner begins tearing through the base, kicking butt and taking names, but I do have to say, how does Fatman get around? This base design is really impractical. Game design I guess. Well, Spinner manages to make it to the core of Fatman's base where Dr. Fatman is now so focused on killing Spinner, he uses a machine the destroys his own base to do so. He is so determined to kill Spinner, his vary last act is to just dive bomb his ass. After the fight, Fatman's floating wheel chair crashes, and the Mutant reconnects with Spinner. Spinner tells Mutant about is adventure before jumping and striking a pose.  
And that's the Sonic story.


	3. Miles "Tails" Prowler

So we begin our tail with Two Tailed Mutant flying his new plane. You see, he himself built this plane, but Mutant forgot the most important part about operating a prototype in fiction, never say it is a prototype. Rules of fiction are swift to punish Mutant with critical engine failure in the air.  
After waking up amongst the wreckage, the Blue Spinner helps him up. Spinner knows the plane had something wrong considering Mutant had been flying at ace level for six years (he is twelve by the way.)  
The Mutant tells Spinner about the prototype's power supply, the Power Gen, the only reliable source of green energy, (I live in Texas, shut up!)  
Even thought Spinner can tun at the speed of sound, the train is apparently be best why to get from Generic City to Mayan Ruins, where Mutants workshop is. We meet Dr. Fatman who sounds more sinister for some reason, fight him as Mutant, win, Gem stolen, fed to the Great Jello Monster, not much deviation.  
Now the important thing about Mutant and Spinner's gameplay is that Spinner tends go through most or all of his stages while everyone else is stuck with one. For Mutants levels, he has to beat Spinner to the objective, or he dies. No seriously, damn gameplay.  
The first stage is the valley of wind.  
Second, the casino, where they figure out your too young to gamble and straight up chunk you in the sewer. I guess it's a little more ethical then shacking you down for cash. Thought apparently the Power Gen is casino's trash, but it's our treasure! But Fatman shows, uses the mace, takes the Gem, leaves.  
Mutant goes with Spinner to the sky resort and races him to the bottom for the Power Gem. I fail to see how this could go wrong.  
They meet Capt. Dreadlocks who immediately attacks. You see, Dreadlocks is the school bully, and he wants Mutant's lunch money, and the Power Gems. This time Mutant fights him, gets knocked down, and eventually fights Jello Monster in his Mermaid Phase. Flying Destroyer picks up Fatman, Spinner and Mutant chase him in the plane, BWAAHH!!! And the crash.  
Mutant has a flashback dream to a time where he had no friends becuase he is genetic freak. Then he meets Spinner, who is also technically a genetic freak. The two them get together. Mutant wakes up realizing he is back at the Mayan Ruins without Spinner. He starts to ask what Spinner would do before realizing, he is own man!  
Remembering the other rule about fictional prototypes working when convenient for plot, the Mutant goes to find a Power Gem.  
Good news is, he finds a Gem, bad news, it gets eaten by a frog.  
Mutant follows the frog in the desert inconspicuously parked next to the jungle and catches it. Oh look, it's Mutant's turn to have a hallucination. Must be the dessert heat. The Glowey Light takes Mutant to the Mayan Temple to a time where they still did human sacrifices.  
After getting nofty feather, Mutant meets Cassandra Truth. Cassandra is in the middle of reciting some lullaby, trying to figure out what the secret meaning is, probably to win that free trip to Twinkle Park. All she know is that it have seven servers, which is the same number of Gems. This obviously gets Mutant's attention, but before he could ask more, Cassandra introduces herself. Mutant comes out of his trance with more questions then answers, then gets jumped by Large. Large's pet frog makes it's great escape with Large in hot pursuit. I agree with Mutant when he says how out of place that was, but he has the Power Gem regardless.  
He tale the new plane, tracks down the Flying Destroyer, picks up spinner, and blow the BWAAH1 Cannon.  
Cue the crash landing, the ship metamorphosis, run around the ship, Fatman steals bird's Power Gem, and brings out his boy Elite Tincan #2.  
Mutant beats ET, and the Crazed Fangirl defends ET. Mutant spares the robot, then the Flying Destroyer commits die.  
Mutant escapes with Fangirl whole ET turns into a helicopter.  
Mutant bids the Fangirl bye in Generic City and ponders about Spinner when he notices Fatman's flying wheelchair crashed on the ground.  
Fatman is pissed about the Flying Destoyer crashing and defeat of the Jello Monster, but mainly the Destoyer, I mean, he was about to have his third dinner for Pete's sake.  
So pissed in fact, Fatman decides, screw ancient dessert god monsters and mystical powers, I' m using a nuke on Generic City.  
But fortunately, he forgot to set the timer and the missile just crashes. However, Fatman is so done losing in this story he goes to re arm the bomb himself, as bad of an idea as that sounds.  
Mutant has a near panic attack as Spinner isn't there to save the day, but he remembers he is a man now!  
This results in the Mutant level that justifies the whole get there before the other guy does schtick.  
Apparently Mutant takes the important bit out of the bomb, because Fatman picks a fight with Mutant.  
Mutant channels the power of his inner anime protagonist and ultimately defeats Fatman in the epic showdown.  
He is so happy, Mutant flies all the way to the Mayan Ruins and meets up with Spinner. After giving his tail, he jumps from the cliff to strike his own pose.


End file.
